


Sweets

by Taurus_onthe_Run



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Fic, Grahams real name is Percy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, go listen to the episode if you dont believe me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurus_onthe_Run/pseuds/Taurus_onthe_Run
Summary: Garfield makes a deal with a wizard





	Sweets

> Garfield the Deals Warlock walked the streets of Rockport, looking for the random and obscure. His fantasy Costco was stocked to the brim with free samples, and he had fruit leather for days. But it never hurt to collect old wands, broad shields, and completely overpowered swords. Anything that he could trick that trio of idiots into trading their blood and hair for. He scratched his fuzzy ears as he walked past a small general store.  
>  “Hmm, Maybe i should get some snacks before heading back,” he thought out loud, “I'm really sick of organic shit.”  
>  Garfield entered the store, rather dramatically, his wizard robe billowing out behind him. He walked the isles looking for something to give him a sugar high, something with too much high fructose corn syrup, he was really in the mood for sweets. Finally he saw something worth his time. A box of Cosmic Brownies sat staring at him on the shelf, practically calling out to him.  
>  “Ah! Perfect!” he exclaimed before reaching out to grab it. As his paw landed on the box, a second, slightly smaller hand landed on top of his. He turned quickly, ready to make a scene, but was quickly shut up as he viewed the stranger in front of him. He was a wizard like himself, no doubt, but everything on him was shabby and cheap looking, from his slippers to his greying beard. Although it helped that this man was absolutely attractive. His salt and pepper hair giving way to a symmetrical face and brown skin. But it was his eyes that charmed the cat. Deep blue and full of joy. Perhaps at just being alive. Garfield retracted his paw from the box and spoke to him.  
>  “Sorry about that, please have them! Courtesy of me, Garfield!” He said with a flourish.  
>  The man looked shocked to say the least. He blushed and stuttered out a response, “No, no you clearly had it first, you go ahead.”  
>  Garfield looked at him, eyes narrowed into slits, “What say you we make a deal then? I’ll take the cakes, and in return, you can have my farspeach frequency?” He tilted his head a bit, hoping he would seem more mysterious and cool. The wizard’s eyes widened and his blush intensified. He stammered out a response that was incomprehensible while he watched as Garfield went ahead and linked their stones. Garfield turned and began to pad away but was stopped by a tug on his sleeve. He turned and low and behold it was the man, “My name is Percy!” It came out rushed and loud, panicked even.  
>  “Uhm, thank you, I guess, uh, Garfield. I, I’ll call you later?” As Percy said this, his expression changed from anxious to hopeful.  
>  Garfield hummed and smirked, “Please do, I’d love to get to know you better.”  
>  Percy’s eyes lit up, “Ah! Okay! Bye then!” he turned quickly almost knocking into the shelves and laughed out loud.  
>  Garfield smiled, exposing his sharp teeth, “Juicy indeed.” He chuckled and went on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry im TAZ garbage.  
> Also, this is the first thing i've ever posted on here, sorry if the format is awful.


End file.
